Goku is out on his own
by Risan07
Summary: Goku never thinks before he acts; letting his stomach do the thinking for him. But what happens when this pisses of Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo into leaving him behind? Goku will learn the do's and don'ts about the real world while trying to find his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Stupid actions

Note: This is my first story on this site and I hope I do it justice :D

* * *

It was a pretty hot day in this desert-like town. It seemed that most towns had the wonderful view of sand dunes and clear skies anymore. Goku was sitting on the bed in an inn; sweating up a storm. Of course Sanzo was too cheap to spend a little more money on a _good_ inn, sometimes it just seemed like Sanzo hated them and enjoyed seeing him in pain. He was even supposed to get food for him with Hakkai and Gojyo, but it's been _so_ long already and he was super hungry.

"Geez….. What's taking them so long….." He hopped off the bed and trudged around, and in the corner of his eye he saw it….Sanzo's credit card; he'd forgotten it! Goku looked at it blankly for a few minutes and then he came up with the best idea in the world. He couldn't help but grin as he picked up the tiny plastic card.

* * *

"Hey Sanzo, don't you think we should actually get some food? We've been in here for quite awhile and Goku is still waiting for us." Hakkai looked at Sanzo who had grunted in response. In truth the three men have been hiding in a bar for and hour or two; luxuriating in the cool comfortable air conditioning and enjoying the alcohol. They have all but forgotten about the poor monkey boy left to fend for himself in the cheap and boiling inn room.

"So? It's not like the monkey boy is going to die if we don't give him food at every hour of the day, he'll be okay for a little while." Gojyo said, finishing a beer; Sanzo merely nodded in agreement as he inhaled from his cigarette. Hakkai looked slightly indignant at their lack of concern.

"I don't know, it's Goku. If he isn't fed 24/7 he gets quite……..annoying." 'Annoying' was putting it nicely. When Goku was hungry he was the bane to Gojyo's and Sanzo's existence; he would whine constantly, steadily getting louder as the time progressed. Sometimes he would whine that would have nothing to with anything, the behavior, giving Sanzo a chronic migraine. The mere reminder of this nuisance made Sanzo and Gojyo want to kill the boy.

"Fine." Sanzo grumbled at last, knowing full well Hakkai wasn't going to get off his back anyway until Goku was fat and happy. The bartender put the check in front of Sanzo, making it clear he had to pay. Sanzo ignored the pushy bartender and went to retrieve his credit card but when he reached into his pocket where his card normally was he found out it wasn't there. Hakkai and Gojyo noticed the surprise on the monk's face and they steadily became scared. "Sanzo…..?" Hakkai smiled worriedly.

"Oh you have to be shitting me." Gojyo groaned. Sanzo merely sighed.

"I suppose one of us can't go back to our inn and get the money?" Hakkai attempted. The bartender pointed to the kitchen and they got their answer. Slowly the men got up, Gojyo and Sanzo mumbled obscenities under their breath as they disappeared into the back to pay off their debt.

After hours of tedious labor the bartender graciously kicked out the three men on their asses and sent them on their way. Sanzo was obviously pissed that he had forgotten the card and Gojyo complaining at having to work off the bill nearly made Sanzo pull out his gun and shoot the water sprite into hell.

"Now now Gojyo, calm down. It happens sometimes." Hakkai tried to reason.

"I don't care! It wouldn't have been as bad if Sanzo actually got off his ass for once and helped!"

"Do you want me to kill you?" Sanzo asked in a threatening tone, bringing out his pistol and cocking it. This of course made Gojyo back off a bit. "Besides we'll just get it and then we'll get Goku some food." Hakkai smiled. Sanzo and Gojyo grunted in displeasure. What they didn't realize was just how pissed off all three of them were going to be very shortly.

When the men came back to the inn and opened the door to their room they were met with an avalanche of take-out containers, which promptly collapsed onto them. Inside Goku was sitting on the table, stuffing his face happily with more food. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo barely managed to climb out of the debris.

"Goku? Where'd you get all this food?" Hakkai asked, surprised.

"Sanzo left his credit card here." Goku replied between in food filled cheeks.

"You used my credit card?" Sanzo asked through clenched teeth.

"How much did you spend?" Hakkai asked.

"I don't know, but I tried to buy dessert and it said there was no more money on the credit card." "You maxed out my credit card?!" Sanzo could already feel a vein in his head about to burst. Goku nodded. Gojyo climbed up the canyon of empty containers.

"Got any food for me?" Gojyo asked, working to pay off the booze sure made him hungry; Goku shook his head, "No, sorry." He said, finishing the last of the food and throwing the container onto Hakkai. Gojyo looked pissed.

"You didn't even save us anything!? You bastard!" Goku shrugged. "You guys never eat anyway." Goku said. Hakkai looked around, a hint of aggravation in his eyes.

"And who is supposed to clean this up, Goku?" He asked. Goku pointed to him innocuously.

"Oh fuck this." Sanzo swiped the void credit card from the boy and trudged out of the garbage, storming off. Gojyo did the same, shaking his head; Goku blinked.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked Hakkai, who was also making his way out of the room.

"Goku, You can't take people's things without asking and then, especially with money, use it all up, make a mess, and then not think of anyone else. It's quite selfish, and I know for a fact that we're all sick of it. You went too far this time Goku. And you need some time to think about what you've done." And with that hanging in the air, Hakkai left Goku to think about what he had done. Sad, Goku started to clean up the mess he made; hopefully the clean room would make them happy when they came back. After he had picked up the room he turned off the lights and lied in his bed, waiting for his dear friends to come back; but after hours of waiting the time turned to midnight and Goku eventually fell asleep, dreaming that his friends would forgive him.

_--End Chapter--_

_*I hope you enjoyed the first part and will want to continue to read the story.*_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or the characters in anyway; no matter how cool that would be if I did.

Note: Thank you to all who enjoyed the first part of my story, I only hope that I can keep everyone happy and wanting to come back to read it. Also, I'm sorry that I've taken awhile to post a new chapter, I've been getting sucked into Criminal Minds, lol.

* * *

Goku had awoken to the sunlight beaming on his face. He squinted and opened his eyes, he guessed it was early noon which made him wonder why Sanzo hadn't woken him up. Sanzo always woke up early and when he woke up, he made everyone else wake up with him. Seldom did the monk ever let them sleep in, not that he was complaining about this rare opportunity. But after sitting in bed without hearing a word Goku became a little concerned. He sat up and saw that the room had not changed from last night. The trash bags of last nights binge were still in the corner of the room, untouched.

'Hakkai would have at least taken out the garbage.' Goku thought to himself as he got off the bed and stretched.

"Sanzo? Hakkai?" Goku called out, unsure. No answer. "Gojyo?" Still no answer, it seemed they didn't even come back last night. But if they didn't come back then where did they go? Then he could hear the door to their room opening and he turned around, happy.

"Guys! You're back-" But the poor boy was cut short when he saw not his friends, but a stout cleaning woman coming through the door with the cleaning supplies in her hand. She stopped and stared when she saw Goku still in the room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, obviously a little frightened and confused. Goku tried to explain himself, he really did. But it was obvious the woman didn't want to his story, for she took her broom and started to hit him over the head with it.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" She yelled. And poor Goku couldn't do a thing. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't make the woman stop, she would probably freak out even more and he would probably get in trouble. She wouldn't listen to him; so he did the only thing he could do, run. As the woman was about to take another swing at him he jumped back which made her lose her balance and stumble. Seeing an opportunity he hopped over the woman and ran out like a scared dog with his tail between his legs.

"That's right! You better run; and I don't want to see you here again!" The woman shouted after him, but as if scared that he'd come back, she closed herself into the room and locked the door.

Goku busted through the inn doors and looked around frantically for Hakuryu, the loveable dragon and quite convenient transporter. But oddly there was no sign of him anywhere. Now Goku was getting quite puzzled, as anybody would have. He looked around and seeing no one that looked like his dear friends he decided to do something he never wanted to do alone, set off.

******************

"Do you think the monkey boy figured out we left?" Gojyo asked, finishing a can of beer from their own private stock.

"Probably not," Sanzo began. "He's such an idiot he probably thinks we're in the inn somewhere." In truth the three had packed up what they owned and walked out on Goku, currently residing by a couple of boulders to escape the heat. Hakkai shifted uncomfortably.

"So when can we go back?" Hakkai asked.

"Let's not." Gojyo laid back. "Let's teach him a lesson in respect or something like that." "You're just using that as an excuse to screw with him."

"…So?" Hakkai sighed in frustration; all he wanted to do was go get Goku and forget all of this never happened. Sanzo took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag, contemplating all the while.

"Yeah…let's not go back, let him fend for himself. At least for a little bit." He finally said.

"What?!" Hakkai exclaimed while Gojyo merely grinned.

"Well think about it, he eats and gets in trouble; and even if we yell at him he still does the same thing. Maybe if we leave him on his own for awhile he'll learn to behave a little better." Hakkai shook his head.

"We can't do that to him, that's just cruel!" "Oh come off it Hakkai, he's not a toddler; he's 18 and he should be able to take care of himself. But instead you baby him." Gojyo said.

"You guys baby him just as much as I do." "Yeah, but you're the mother in the group. You coddle him every time he falls down." Sanzo said. "Just let him fall and cry it out this time." After a minute of pondering Hakkai reluctantly agreed; it really was the best for him.

"But only if we watch him from a distance, and if he gets into too much trouble we have to help." The two nodded in agreement, they couldn't believe Hakkai fell for it. In reality they wanted to screw with Goku and watch him mess up and get into trouble; and having Hakkai being on their side was a good thing… even if he didn't know such unimportant details.

"Well let's go find him so we can watch him." Hakkai said. "Nah, let's enjoy this peace while we can." Gojyo laid back and so did Sanzo, Hakkai only sighed in response.

****************

Goku, after walking in the dessert for hours, had finally stepped upon a lone berry bush, which he had proceeded to take refuge at and eat the food. By this time the sun was setting; painting the sky and clouds in an orange and purple hue. Goku stared at it lamely as he ate the berries, he was trying to figure out why his friends would leave him. They wouldn't do that to him, just leaving him alone in the middle of nowhere without any means to survive…would they?

"Nah." Goku said aloud, gobbling down the berries. The likely scenario was that they went to take a walk to calm down from the incident and some demons attacked, overpowered and eventually captured his comrades. This, Goku could believe and thus nodded to himself.

"That must've been what happened." He concluded, but then the sudden chill of panic had set over him. Are they okay? Where could they have gone? All of these questions swam through Goku's head and to calm himself he gorged himself once again on the plentiful berries on the bush. After thoroughly calming himself he decided no matter how long it takes he would find his dear friends.

"Don't worry guys…I'll come get you I swear." Goku promised himself as the last bit of the suns' rays sank down and left the world dark and cold.

* * *

_End Chapter_

_Lol gotta love the dramatic irony in the story, huh? Sorry that the chapter was so short and hopefully I'll put up a new post sooner then this one._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kari**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the characters. They are just merely characters in a story that was created for the purpose of being exploited by me….ha.**

**Damn, I am very sorry that I have not been creating new chapters for the story. But a lot of stuff has gone on that has made my life quite difficult. So I beg you, drown your spite into the story and I thank you for everyone's patience.**

**Goku awoke with a woozy feeling and a pit in his stomach. He felt quite hot but didn't have the energy to move. He looked around and noticed he was in a room. **_**I don't remember being in a room before. He thought to himself; nontheless it was a very pleasant room. Bright in colors it brought a sense of calm to him; the curtains were flapping lightly in the breeze from the open window, and the flowers in the corner secreted a mellow scent that wasn't too harsh for his nose.**_

_**He was at peace.**_

_**The turn of a doorknob brought him out of his sleepy stupor and made him wide awake and staring at the door, ready to act if the need be. A girl not much younger than him came in, she had emerald green eyes and her golden hair was tied into a curly ponytail. She was short and in a clean white outfit with a soft pink apron; as far as he could tell, she was harmless. The girl noticed him awake and staring at her. Her pale skin turned a hue of pink.**_

"_**Hello." She said, hesitant of what to say other then that.**_

"_**Hey." Goku said; equally hesitant. He sat up and scratched his head. "Where am I?" "At my house." She answered rather quickly. "Why?" He asked, suspicious.**_

"_**Well. You passed out because you were sick-" "Kari! Is our guest awake?!" A booming voice had interrupted her. A man came in with such abruptness he nearly knocked the girl over. The man was a tall, thick beastly creature. Jet black hair nearly covered his face and arms and he wore a red flannel shirt with overalls. He grinned at Goku to show less than perfect teeth and patted the girl on the head(also nearly knocking her over).**_

"_**You did a fine job!" He complimented her with a deep boom. Somehow Goku thought he was deaf. **_

"_**Daddy," The girl said, stopping the meaty paw with a dainty hand. "I was about to tell him why he was here-" "Oh yes!" He interrupted again, bringing out a handful of berries that looked like the ones Goku picked from that bush in the desert.**_

"_**Hey, I know those; those are the berries I picked for when I got hungry." Goku pointed out; sort of hoping the man would relinquish the treat.**_

"_**I know," He began, "Because these are the berries that I took from you. Ah; you look mighty confused!" He said, noticing Gokus' confused expression. He took up a chair and sat down next to him, the girl doing the same.**_

"_**These," He said with a low intensity, enough to gain him Gokus' attention. "Are poisonous berries."**_

"_**Really-" "Let me finish!" He waited, and when Goku had settled down he began again.**_

"_**These berries are meant for the death of insects and small pests. Bigger creatures can't eat the stuff or they'll get sick. You ate enough to take down an elephant."**_

_**Now Goku had no idea what an elephant was; but if anything could eat as much as him it couldn't have been good.**_

"_**Then how did I-" "My daughter, thankfully found you and nursed you to consciousness! But it'll take sometime before you get better-" There was a large buzzing sound that stopped the man from talking. He went out to the window and looked out. **_

"_**Hey! Ya' knuckleheads! I tol' you not to start choppin' down anything' 'till I told ya' to!" He roared with the playful tone of a lion and with much surprise, squeezed his massive frame through the tiny window and jumped out.**_

"_**That's my dad for you, always rushing out." Goku jumped at the sound of the girl's tiny voice; he had barely noticed she was there. "I am sorry," She apologized. "He's always so loud."**_

"_**He's your dad?" He asked.**_

"_**Yes." "But you look nothing like him-" "I look like my mother." She said quickly. Goku nodded slowly, taking in the information.**_

"_**So how did you find me?" He asked at last. This time it was the girl's turn to nod slowly.**_

"_**Well," She began; thinking. After a long while Goku had learned that he had somehow gotten from the desert(where the berries grew) to her forest and pass out from berry poisoning. She had seen him while she was walking home from the market foaming pink from his mouth and knew his condition. She took him to her home where had been sleeping for 3 days until now.**_

_**During her story Goku's stomach growled and twisted into a knot. He was hungry. The girl smiled and got up. "I'll get you food, try to lie down while I'm gone." She said and headed to the door. "I'm Kari, incase you didn't hear my dad." She said quickly and rushed out the door. Goku blinked, her and her father were indeed strange. He lied down and almost immediately fell asleep. It took him a few weeks to fully recover from the berry incident; during that time he told Kari where he was going, how he lost his friends, and how he was on a quest to save them(not in that order). A bond had grown between the two during his stay; so it was only natural she was quiet when he decided it was best for him to leave.**_

"_**I'll show you the way to the next city." She said and led him out, through the forest and unto a beaten path that soon came to a fork.**_

"_**Take a left. And you'll get to the next city." she said, quiet.**_

"_**Okay, thanks for all your help Kari. I'll never forget you." Goku said with a full-hearted smile and turned around; heading off.**_

"_**Wait." She called out.**_

"_**Hm?" He turned around.**_

"_**Let me come with you." **_

_**Aha, sorry for the rather short and crappy cliffy. Hopefully will be getting easier soon so I can post more.**_

_**(wow for a second I thought I was wearing a blue flannel, it just turned out to be my green earth shirt, lol)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Loss of innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the characters, I just use them for the purpose of my exploitation and enjoyment…ha.

Got to say, I'm sorry for the slacking off (Got a bunch of homework. Can anyone say Pokemon theme song for the trumpet? :D)

"…..What?" Goku asked, he wasn't quite sure if he heard the girl right.

"Oh, I can take care of myself; I've been practicing ever since I found you." Kari nodded, assured by herself. Goku wasn't so convinced. "Don't look at me like that! I know how to fight; here I'll show you. Grab my arm." She pointed to her left arm and held it out so he could grab it. Goku grabbed her arm skeptically, to humor her. She took him by his arm and put a palm to his chest and flipped him; not with the speed or strength of someone who had been fighting for a long time though. Naturally Goku landed on his feet; broke free from her weak grip and poked her in the head.

"Hey, that was pretty cool." He said, chuckling to himself. Kari seemed to be getting angry.

"It's easier to fight with a pillow." She huffed, crossing her arms. "But trust me, I can fight." She hopped around and punched the air as though she was a boxer. Goku shook his head.

"You can't come Kari," He tried to explain nicely so he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"And just why not?" She asked, indignant.

"W-ell," Goku didn't know how to say this lightly. "You're a girl. And a human girl at that. You don't have what it takes to make it out here. What I'm doing is dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt." The girl snorted.

"I think I can take care of myself, AND you. You need a girl around to help you out and make sure you're okay."

"Well you're not coming."

"You can't stop me." There was a fierceness in Kari's eyes that wouldn't budge, even to common sense. Suddenly he came up with an idea; he'd let her come with him. Surely a girl as herself would want to leave after the first sign of danger; or maybe her dad would come get her; she listened to her dad so she wouldn't argue with him. It was a good idea.

"Alright, you can come with me. If you're sure you're up for it." He said, his tone as mocking as an older brother trying to convince his younger siblings to do his bidding. She looked indignant once again.

"Oh, I'm up for it all right! And you won't be laughing when I'll be the one saving you." She crossed her arms and walked past him; she had spunk for sure. Goku couldn't help but laugh as he followed behind her; she ignored him.

It had been several hours since the two had formed together and set off on their adventure. The sun was high in the landscape provided little shade to take shelter in. The forest had long diminished as they walked on and was replaced with a desert landscape. It was Goku who had suggested they stop so they would not waste energy; they had a few days to go before they would reach the town so Kari didn't mind.

"So did you bring any food?" Kari asked as they sat down on a boulder. Goku's countenance suddenly looked horrified.

"No." He said quietly. She smiled big.

"I did." Goku latched himself to her in a suffocating embrace.

"You're the BEST, Kari!" He shouted happily. Kari couldn't help but smile.

"Why thanks Goku, now here." She broke free from him and brought out some sandwiches and gave him one; which Goku ate happily. The lunch itself was uneventful but after they had finished and they were ready to head out again Goku became tense. Kari noticed and looked at him.

"Goku, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Kari, you need to find someplace to hide. There are people coming." "But what if you need help?"

"Just go!" He shouted, serious as death. She nodded and ran to hide. Soon enough three huge men appeared. They were obviously demon as their pointed ears poked out from their shaggy hair. Their muscles bulged at the sight of Goku and they grinned with an evil intent.

"Well, my brother thought he sensed the Sanzo party near us but we only found a pipsqueak." The biggest of them said, the two others laughed. Goku summoned his Nyoi Bo and got ready to fight. The three giants laughed again.

"Well boys, looks like the little man wants to fight. You know what to do." The biggest giant crossed his arms and the other two disappeared in a flash. There was a dead silence in the air; the giant just stood there, grinning. Goku didn't move; he closed his eyes and listened very carefully for any sound.

"You won't be able to hear them, they're too fast for anyone to hear." The biggest giant said, laughing at Goku. Goku ignored him; right in the middle of another taunting Goku heard a very faint whistling sound that was getting louder. Goku opened his eyes and quickly ducked; just in time to avoid a giant's left hook. Without thinking Goku rammed his Nyoi Bo up and into the giant's stomach, sending him into the sky and head first into sand.

He didn't get up.

Another faint whistling sound and Goku found himself stumbling over the second giants' leg. The giant quickly got up and Grabbed Goku by the leg and spun him around. He tossed him like a rag doll into the air but before Goku could be caught again he regained himself enough to slam his Nyoi Bo onto the giant's head. Making him crash to the ground. Goku landed on the ground and plopped on his butt, dizzy. He grinned at the biggest giant who was stunned.

"Looks like they weren't that hard." The biggest giant growled.

"Fine. I didn't want to have to fight and look like a jerk for beating up on a kid but I guess I have no choice." He got in a stance and his muscles began to bulge to the point of ripping his shirt off. Veins started to pop out from every part of his body, he shouted and charged at Goku with the same intensity as a stampede. Goku tried to jump but the giant snatched him and started to bash his fist into Gokus' head, he couldn't even move. The giant slammed the limp Goku into the ground and picked him up again; Gokus' neck was easily wrapped in the giants' paw. He started to gasp when the giant started to tighten his grip, laughing at Goku's struggling and attempts to get some air.

The giant was about ready to finish him off when suddenly something stabbed him in the back of the neck. Kari had climbed up the giant without his notice and stabbed a knife into the back of his neck. Kari shut her eyes tightly and continued to stab him in the neck until he let go of Goku and crumpled to the ground, twitching.

Goku sat up rubbing his neck and coughing; taking in big gasps of air.

"Thanks…Kari." He panted. He looked over at her and stopped. Kari was staring at the body; which was still twitching. Then she looked at the knife and threw it away in disgust; she buried her face into her bloody hands and started to sob. It was obvious she had never killed a thing before and was traumatized. Goku crawled over hesitantly and touched her shoulder. She jerked away and looked at him; she stared at him and hugged him suddenly; sobbing into his shoulder. Goku was stunned for a minute but wrapped his arms around her; at a loss for words.

Maybe his plan wasn't such a good idea.

Whoo, looks like I finally updated this batch of cookies. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with my lame attempt to make it actiony, lol. So comment on the story and tell me how I can improve. And could someone tell me if I got Goku's weapon correct? I was trying hard to remember and that came up. Also if you can tell me how I can improve on writing fight scenes I would also greatly appreciate that. Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
